


Fallin'

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad with a Happy Ending, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Bucky Barnes is injured when protecting Steve Rogers in the battle against Thanos.





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First off, the title is taken from the song Fallin' by Monsta X.
> 
> This piece was written after I had seen the Avengers: Infinity War trailer. This was my theory as to why Bucky was running at Thanos and the aftermath. I thought this was an interesting piece to write.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The only thing Steve see’s is Thanos knocking Bucky to the ground. His back had been turned as he had worked to dispatch the enemy coming towards him. Steve had hoped that Bucky was far away, fighting. Thanos had risen behind Steve and he hadn’t known it. Bucky had and came running, screaming with his gun blazing as he laid the bullets into Thanos back.

In annoyance, Thanos had turned and punched Bucky to the ground where he lay. Steve’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at the crumpled form of his best friend. Above Steve, Thanos raises his hand again and Steve moved. Steve doesn’t think what Bucky would tell him to do or what the others were doing. Instead he dodges in front of Thanos and grabs the gauntlet that is coming down to kill his best friend. Rage fills his eyes and he shakes with the effort of trying to keep Thanos away from Bucky. Steve is angry, angry at the world for taking away everything he loved, angry that the one person he has left might be gone.

Anger courses through his veins as Steve fights back. He could die here, and he knows that. If he could save Bucky it would be worth it. Bucky who had taken him in when his parents had died. Bucky who paid for his medicine, his medical bills, who was with Steve whenever he was sick and delusional. Bucky who went to war out of the bravery in his heart and the desire to save his country. Bucky who went to keep Steve safe. Bucky who had suffered through years of torture and brain washing to come back to Steve. Bucky wouldn’t die here.

Suddenly, Thanos was gone, thrown across the field and through the trees. Steve can see bits of Thanos as he stands up again. Sam had flown down low and punched Thanos halfway across the field. Thanos minions follow, swarming past Steve and Bucky to go defend their master.

The battle could wait. Steve turns and runs to Bucky’s side, sliding down onto the ground next to Bucky. Sounds of battle rage on as Steve places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Bucky.” His breathing is ragged as he shakes his best friends shoulder.

Bucky is curled on his side and Steve flips Bucky onto his back. There’s a cut on Bucky’s forehead and his eyes are closed. Steve places a finger on Bucky’s neck, feeling for a pulse that is faint. “Please.” Steve mutters.

The sounds die down. Steve figures the battle was over, he wasn’t a part of it. Instead he was stuck in this moment, staring down at his best friend. Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulders and pulls Bucky into his arms. Steve cradles Bucky, wanting to rock him as Bucky did whenever Steve got upset or was in pain. What could he do? _What could he do?_

Panic rises as he remembers one name. The woman who has saved Bucky before, who brought him back. “Shuri!” Steve yells, his head snapping up. His eyes scan the battlefield for her. T’Challa would have had her stay back, take care of the injured. It was over, and he has the injured with him. “SHURI!” Steve roars.

A body lands next to him, lithe and solid. “She’s coming.” T’Challa’s voice washes over Steve as he places a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “She’s coming.”

Steve slumps on the ground. Steve doesn’t see the other Avengers walk over. He doesn’t see them staring at the sight of him cradling Bucky and muttering to him. Steve doesn’t know that Tony turns up the sound on his suit to hear what he is saying.

“Remember when we went to the fair. Please don’t leave me. I found you please don’t leave me. You’re all I have.” These words repeated over and over again as tears slide down Steve’s face to land on Bucky’s. Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s long hair and keeps muttering, a silent prayer for his best friend.

There is a crashing and they all turn to see Shuri making her way through the trees. She has cuts on her arms and when she takes in the sight, she stops short. “Steve?” The word comes out strangled.

Steve looks up, his eyes red. “Save him. Please Shuri save him.”

Shuri scrambles to Steve and Bucky’s side. She lays a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder and motions for T’Challa to step back. A bag is strapped to her back and she pulls it forward to pull out various technological instruments. She places one on Bucky’s chest to check his pulse. Tears seem to be filling her eyes as she looks up at Steve.

“He’s alive. Just barley. We need to get him to the city.” She sheathes the instrument and stands up. Her fingers press against the wristband that all Wakanadans wear and she pulls it up to her lips. “We need a medical transport.”

* * *

  
They all stand, staring at the sight before them. Steve doesn’t leave Bucky’s side as they load Bucky up on the medical transport. The Avengers slip onto the transport as well, keeping their distance the best, they can.

Tony stares at the two of them, trying to puzzle out what is happening. “You never truly knew him.”

The voice next to him speaks and Tony turns to find Natasha also staring at Steve and Bucky. “What do you mean?”

“You always saw him as the mantle. You saw him as Captain America not Steve Rogers. If you’d bothered to go to the Smithsonian, you would have seen the truth. That man, Bucky Barnes,” she nods to indicate the two of them, “is the only person he has left. He has loved him and known him for so long. If he loses him, we may never get Steve back.”

* * *

  
Tony stays quiet as they are brought down to Shuri’s lab and Bucky is rushed out of the transport. Steve tries to follow but Shuri pushes him back. “No offense Steve but I need to have some room to work on him. You can stay in the lab just… don’t come near the medical table. Please.”

Steve nods and she taps his cheek lightly before rushing off after Bucky. Many didn’t like the fact that she had adopted these two boys as her own but Shuri knew the truth of their hearts. Bucky without Steve or Steve without Bucky wasn’t possible. They are deeply connected, and she has seen the love, the way that Bucky looks at Steve, even in his memories. She has grown to love these two boys as best friends, and all be damned if she wasn’t going to try to save Bucky.

T’Challa leads the group to a waiting area in the lab. They all fall into their chairs, exhausted. Some make groups, quietly speaking to each other. Natasha, Bruce and Tony make their own group and whisper quietly. Steve opts to sit away from everyone, his head in his hands.

A chair scrapes next to him as T’Challa sits down and leans forward. “I don’t know what I would do without him.” Steve’s voice comes out rough.

T’Challa studies Steve, looking at the way Steve’s hair has fallen across his face and the cuts that mar his arms, hands and face. “She will save him.”

“What if she can’t? I can’t…” Steve’s words trail off as he lifts his head and looks toward where Bucky is being worked on. “I can’t lose him.”

“She’ll save him.” T’Challa says and pats Steve’s shoulder. T’Challa knew this is what Steve needs, someone to sit with him and wait.

* * *

  
They did just that. Several of the Avengers slip away to find food and sleep. Natasha tells Bruce she’d be with him in a minute and comes to sit next to Steve. Tony stays on the other side of the lab, unusually quiet. They sit and wait. Minutes or hours pass, Steve isn’t quite sure until Shuri comes out.

She looks exhausted and waves off T’Challa’s hand as he reaches to steady her. “Steve.”

“He...” Steve begins.

“He’s alive and awake. He’s asking for you.” Shuri responds.

The chair clatters to the ground as Steve stands up and stalks toward the room Shuri indicates. She grabs his arm before he passes her. “You two can go up to your apartment when you’re done talking. I think a familiar room will make him feel better.”

Steve nods and pulls her into a hug, muttering a quiet thank you into her ear. Then he’s gone.

Natasha comes to stand next to Tony and pokes his side. “Watch.”

* * *

  
Steve eases the door open as he slips into the room. Bucky is laying on the bed but turns when he hears the door open. “Hey punk.”

“Jerk.” The word comes out in a whoosh as Steve comes over to the side of the bed. He reaches forward and tries to tame Bucky’s hair. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“I wasn’t going to let you die. I saw him coming and I just….acted. The world needs Captain America.”

“They don’t. I don’t think being Captain America is worth it anymore. I just want to be… Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers. I like that guy.” Bucky smiles and Steve’s heart melts. Steve leans forward and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Hey. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line.” Steve smiles down at Bucky as he takes Bucky’s hand.

* * *

  
Natasha looks to Tony, to see if he finally understands. Tony glances back at her and nods, turning and leaving the room. She stays to watch Steve and Bucky for a second. She watches as Steve’s face lights up when Bucky tells a joke. The way Steve carefully puts an arm around Bucky and helps him up. She watches as Steve comes to thank Shuri and T’Challa again and how Shuri hugs Bucky. It’s only when they pass her and give her a weak smile does she leave as well.

* * *

  
Steve helps Bucky into bed, pulling the sheets up to Bucky’s chest. “God stop babying me Rogers.” Bucky’s lips quirk when he says the words.

“You used to do this to me, it’s my turn.” Steve jokes. Steve had left Bucky on the couch when they had gotten back to their shared apartment and took a shower. The water had stung as it cleaned out his wounds, but it had felt good. It had centered him. Now he used the panel in the room to lower the shades on the twilight that was outside their window. Once they are closed, Steve closes their bedroom door and slips into bed next to Bucky.

Steve shifts until his head is pressed on Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s steady heart beat gives Steve comfort and Steve closes his eyes. “No more Captain America?”

Steve’s eyes open and he sits up to look down at Bucky. “I want to be Steve Rogers. No more fighting, no more battles. I just want it to be… Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Retired would be the word.”

Bucky sits in silence for a second before he reaches up and pulls Steve down to press a kiss to his lips. “I like that.” Bucky mutters against Steve’s lips.

They both fall asleep soon after, tangled around each other. This is their comfort at the end of the day. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, never to be apart and never meant to be separated. This is where they belonged. They finally had found home.


End file.
